


Sleeping With a Friend

by rabbiit



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Confessions, Drunk Sex, F/M, Ichiruki, Past Relationship(s), i'm trying my best to tag, past Renji/rukia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiit/pseuds/rabbiit
Summary: Teacher AU in the Bleach Universe.I suck at summaries, but basically take into the consideration the title.After a long get together with all the teachers to celebrate winter break, two previous pals might end up doing something which was very much needed,no matter how much they may deny it.Rating may change when needed.





	Sleeping With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hey, lol it's not beta read don't yell @ me. 
> 
> I haven't written in a rly long time so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things,, oof it ain't that good but it's a current project for a ship i cant let go of.
> 
> sorry it's only like 1000 words

Sleeping With a Friend.

Her nose twitched, bringing her abruptly into the morning. She begrudgingly sat up from her bed, noticing that the other side of her bed groaned in response. Now this alerted her, beds don’t groan. Nor do they sit up and have vibrant red hair. Shit...Why was Renji in her bed?

X

Ichigo took it in stride knowing that he had beat the one and only Rukia Kuchiki to work that morning. He knew that it would probably be one of the rare occasions, especially since she always insisted on showing up to school extra early. It’s only proper, my ass.

He propped his feet on the edge of his desk in the teacher’s room, twisting a pair of simple glasses in between his fingers. He had so much grading left to do, being a literature teacher comes with the buckets full of essays for him to read and genuinely correct. He loved literature and all, just not all the grading that follows. It was a pain it was well worth in his mind.

“Ah, just the midget I was looking for,” A smirk made its way on his face as the dark haired runt hurried the way to her classroom.

“Shut it strawberry. I’m not in the mood.” The coffee machine she was fiddling with buzzed, the automatic machine pouring out the hot liquid. Rukia huffed, seeming messier than usual. The bottom of her uniform wasn’t tucked in, and her normally tied back hair was a disheveled mess dancing around her shoulders. Her eyes, usually pert and especially fond of picking up every flaw in his appearance, seemed duller. 

“Fine, fine.Just let me fix your hair, students will be coming soon and you look like you just got laid.” The dark pink color that rose to her cheeks was an answer enough, so he decided not to push her any further. Instead he stood from his chair and gently raked his fingers through her midnight hair, pushing it into a neat little bun like she usually did, though with thin strands of hair gracing the sides of her face. Another spilled across her face, too short to make its way into the bun, but he left it.

The bell rang only moments later, and she gave him a tired smile before rushing out of the lounge to her own classroom. She was the mathematics teacher, but ran the art elective as well. Not many students took the art class, so the principal felt they could kill two birds with one stone. Rukia really didn’t mind though, having minored in art during her college years. The 25 year old was fond of art, but her prestigious family was disappointed enough when she said she wanted to be a teacher. 

Ichigo started his lecture, soon setting his students off with a paper to work on for the remainder of class. Another paper meant more grading though, and Ichigo would probably end up giving them all hundreds if he felt too tired to really look at them. He could peek through the window in the door and spot Rukia, preaching to her class with her hands interactively scraping chalk against the board. She looked nice with her hair different, Ichigo was used to her being the harsh ice woman that shut everyone out. But he had to keep in mind that she had other people in her life, and that little bit of curiosity in his mind was growing bigger and bigger after this morning. 

X

The next time he saw her was during lunch. After all of the students had left to go eat their own lunches in the cafeteria, Rukia had resigned herself to sitting at her desk with a hot cup of instant ramen. She was never really one for cooking much, not that she was bad at it, but it felt as though she’d waste too much, since she lives alone. She shares her house with a spoiled cat, but she’d remain “Miss Kuchiki” for a long time. Not as though she minded much. Of course she had friends, but people like Renji were from her past, and he wasn’t someone she really wanted around all that much. 

The instant noodles were starting to get cold, but she kept eating even as Ichigo scolded her from across the room, “You’ll die soon if you keep eating those forsaken instant meals. Don’t you know how to cook?” 

He had packed himself a meal, all food that was visibly homemade and made her stomach rumble. “I’m not gonna die from a few cups of ramen, you strawberry.” 

Only moments later did the final bell rang and sent them both shuffling off to class once again. Though later in the afternoon, she noticed some tupperware with some food in it placed on her desk. 

X 

Rukia’s ride home was silent, the trip short but lonely. She knew the only one waiting for her at home was her fluffy white cat, Shirayuki. Hopefully Renji had left already but she couldn’t be sure. 

Upon opening the door, she heard a groan. The tattooed man was still here, though he appeared to have found her liquor stash. His long red hair was down, and somehow he had lost his shirt along the way. The bold tattoos stood out on his fair skin, and it was something she used to adore about him. Not anymore though, and she was glad that she had finally had broken it off with him. Last night was a mistake, she was drunk and vulnerable. She had probably invited him over in a stupor, knowing him, he would agree in a heartbeat. Rukia had broken it off with him, and he never really accepted it. 

Picking up her phone, Rukia sat on a kitchen stool and called for a cab. She didn’t want him here anymore, but wouldn’t dare drive him home herself. From the ground, Renji groaned, coddling an almost empty liquor bottle. It wasn’t looking promising, especially after remembering she’d have to help him down four flights of stairs. Her apartment building wasn’t far away from the school, which made it a promising option. Opening the door, she huffed with annoyance, Renji was no small man, and Rukia, not that she wasn’t strong, was not likely to be able to carry him down. The elevator had been out for months, which hadn’t irritated her, as it gave her an opportunity to get some exercise, but her unwanted cargo was heavier than she anticipated.

With Renji slung around her shoulders, Rukia hobbled into the hallway, earning a yelp from a nearby neighbor, of who she almost hit in the face. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Here let me help you!” Her apologies were cut short after seeing the bright mop of orange hair, and familiar scowl.

“Ichigo?”


End file.
